Just who are you?
by Suki Sakura
Summary: Mikan's a new student at Alice Academy and she's like two different people. One nice and one cold. Natsume's a student at Alice Academy and has his eyes on Mikan. What would bring them together? Or apart? Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

Chapter One: The New Student

**Natsume's POV:**

"Hello~" Narumi danced into the room as I took all my interest back into my manga.

"Today we're having a new student." This caught my attention.

"Come on in." Naurmi smiled at the doorway. I did not look but I knew that gay idiot would be smiling but I looked up anyways.

In stepped a light brown hair girl with chocolate orbs.

"Hello. My name's Mikan Sakura." the girl smiled a foolish smile.

"She's pretty cute." some people whispered.

**Normal POV:**

"Mikan, would you please sit next to Natsume." Narumi smiled and Mikan walked down the aisle.

As Mikan neared her new seat, Sumire slid her left foot out and tripped her.

"Aahhh!" Mikan feel flat on her stomach.

Sumire smirked as she slid her foot back in. "Narumi, what kinda alice does she have?"

"Ahh, you'll find out soon. _Very soon_." Naurmi smiled as Mikan got up slowly.

Her aura grew deadly at Sumire.

"Permy..." she said to the green hair girl.

Sumire didn't notice, because she had her head turned."Hn, that's what you get for trying to sit next to **MY** Natsume. Cry on."

Mikan accidently activated one of her alices and drowned Sumire from head to toe.

_"WHAT?"_ Sumire cried, annoyed.

"**Don't. You. Dare. To. Do. That. Again**." Mikan coldly said.

"Mikan, it's enough." Narumi warned.

"Okay!" Mikan turned back, smilely-smiled.

"Wow. She sure changes fast!" Anna and Nonoko sweatdropped.

"Okay. Since there's a new student... free period. Eheheh. Remember to make her feel comfortable." Naurmi announced and everyone cheered, forgetting the strange encounter with Mikan, everyone execpt two.

Sumire and Natsume.

Mikan sat down in her seat and pulled out a text book.

"_Nerd_." Sumire muttered and another splash of icy water landed on her head. Drowning her from head to toe again.

"What did I tell you?" Mikan asked, sweetly.

"_Amazing. She's cool. But Persona would start to use her soon_." Natsume thought, pretending to be reading his manga.

"Hee hee." Koko read Natsume's mind and chuckled. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, and I suck!**

**Any recommends? I'll welcome them! Opinions, and advices as well, please.**

**Thanks for reading this, and please review!**

**A/N:DO YOU LIKE IT?PLEASE REVIEW IT AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS CHAPTER!THANKS****!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where You and I Met

Chapter Two: Where You And I Met

"White Cat, you may go rest." Persona looked at the tired Mikan, who just took her white cat mask off.

She was panting.

"Yes." Mikan stood up, placed her mask on her face and walked slowly away.

She stopped at a sakura tree, jumped up and sat on a branch.

**Natsume's POV:**

I was walking towards my regular sakura tree, with my black cat mask on. When I reached the tree, I was surprised to see a light brown hair girl with a white cat mask on sitting on my usual seat on the tree.

She looked at me through her mask.

**Mikan's POV:**

I was just sitting peacefully on the sakura tree when I sensed another being around me. I looked down, on the bottom of the tree trunk was a raven hair boy, with a black cat mask on. He stared at me.

**Normal POV:**

The staring contest went on for about a few minutes before Natsume jumped up to a tree branch beside Mikan's and sat down."So you're the new one."

Mikan's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh no! Did he see right through me? Persona would kill me if he finds out." she thought nervously.

"You enjoy being Persona's new favorite?" Natsume asked.

"Eh, yeah, I guess..." Mikan felt relieved.

"What class are you in?" Natsume asked, curiously.

"Eh... Persona doesn't let me attend class. I'm sorta homeschooled." Mikan lied, she had to curl her tongue a little so she wouldn't be as clear as glass.

"Oh." Natsume sounded disappointed, but didn't give any hint of it.

**Mikan's POV:**

I woke up late.

That Black Cat made me stay up three hours later that I usually do.

"_Just my luck that first period's Jinno's class, sigh..._"

"Mikan Sakura, late on your first math period. It's not acceptable." Jinno scolded me and told me sit down.

**Normal POV:**

"Where's Jin-jin's regular thunder?" some students mumured.

"Yeah, he always uses it when someone's late for his class!" Sumire whispered.

"_Hn, not like that new girl's some special case_." Natsume thought, not knowing the presence of Koko, reading his mind.

That afternoon, Natsume walked towards the sakura tree that he met White Cat, sort of hoping she'll be there, but she wasn't.

"_Where you and I met.._." Natsume's mind wandered as he fell asleep under the tree.

* * *

**I edited the chapter a teensy bit, but didja like it?**

**Hope you did!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: White Cat

Chapter Three: White Cat

"Oi!" Mikan called at Natsume's sleeping face. "Get up, lazy pig!"

"_Who's the idiot that's dumb enough to wake Natsume Hyuuga up!_" I cursed in my mind as I opened my eyes and adapted to the bright sunshine.

_Her_. The annoying _New Girl_. Who else would be dumb enough to disturb me? Who else but her?

Just as I was about to fall back asleep again, she screamed in my ear,"**GET UP, LAZY PIG!**"

I groaned. No one, **NO ONE **calls Natsume Hyuuga a pig, especially a "lazy" one, and get away with it.

I stood up, pinned her to the tree trunk and hissed, "**Don't, ever, EVER call me a pig, _New girl_. Understood?**"

She seemed have understood, 'cause the next second she was apologizing like crazy,"Sorry, sorry, sorry, Natsume-kun!" and the next thing I knew, she was crying _waterfalls_, believe me, waterfalls.

Enough to water the tree and drown the little plants surrounding it. But in another minute, she turned hard and cold. She coldly replied,"**Get your _dirty_ hands off me, _Hyuuga._**"

I was shocked, but only for a moment. Then I coldly said,"So now we're playing cold, huh?"

"...So?" Mikan looked at me, no emotions in her eyes. It was kind of creepy, seeing someone other than Hotrau staring at me like that.

"You actually look pretty cute like this..."I smirked as Mikan blushed the slightest red, but within a second, it vanished.

Mikan slipped under my arms and ran away.

"_Really cute, isn't she?_"I smirked, laid back down and fell asleep again.

They were completely unaware that a certain _someone_ was watching them the whole time. That _someone_ smirked at himself.

**Mikan's POV:**

"_Sigh_~~~"Mikan sighed."Where is he? It's over 8 P.M.!" as she took a seat at the trunk of a tree in the Northern Woods, and deciding to take her mask off.

"White Cat, don't leave your guard down like that, and **DON'T **ever take your mask off without checking around you." Persona's voiced echoed in the forest.

"Onii-chan! Let your tense guard down at least for this once! I'm tired already!" Mikan whined.

"How many times do I have to warn you not to call me that?" Persona strikes a sudden sharp spear at her.

Mikan flipped up and stood."I know, Rule #1: No one must know we're siblings unless it's really needed."

"Good, you remember." Persona appeared from the tree shadows."I see you have grown close to Black Cat, my dear."

"_Black Cat_? You mean Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." A vein appeared on Persona's head."And how many times do I have to tell you not to get close to him? Rule #2:Don't ever get near Natsume Hyuuga,"

"Sorry!" Mikan apologized."_Jeez, how could such a person be my brother?_"

Persona, reading Mikan'd thoughts smirked,"Fate chose you and I as siblings, not that I want to be your brother, White Cat."

"Yeah, yeah. Are we gonna train or what?" Mikan yawned, she nearly got cut by Persona's ice dagger.

**2 HOURS LATER:**

Mikan sighed as she climbed up the sakura tree where she met_ him._

"White Cat." Natsume joined her from the shadows.

"Hey." Mikan tonelessly greeted.

"Persona's training?" Natsume asked.

"...Yeah..." Mikan yawned."I'm tired. Hey, wanna meet me here tomorrow night at 8? I have no training tomorrow."

"_I _have training. Sorry." Natsume cursed silently at Persona who, out of nowhere said he has training tomorrow at 8 P.M.

"Oh.*YAWN*Bye...Good night!" Mikan slid off the tree and walked lightheaded to her special star dorm room.

* * *

**Hey, readers! Didja like my third chapter? I read your reviews and they gave me the strength to write another one...**

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**cherryblossom'097(She reviewed two times, I'm really happy.)**

**midnight leo**

**and a really close friend who read my fanfic on her birthday. I dedicate this fan fiction to her. Without her, I wouldn't have thought of the plot.**

**Thanks for everyone who's reading, or read this!**

**Please review and give your opinions, thumbs ups, and downs to me!**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Other New Student

Chapter 4: The Other New Student

Mikan rushed to class early, in hopes to slumber before class started.

"Good morning, Mi-chan!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

Mikan was stunned for a moment at the nickname and cringed inwardly.

She glared deadly at the duo and snapped, "Don't ever call me that. Mikan, Mi-chi, Mi-san, whatever is fine. As long as it's not Mi-chan!"

The duo winced at the coldness and the class fell silent

"Y-Yes, M-Mikan..." They answered, stuttering.

Mikan brightened, her aura bright and happy like sunshine again. "Good. And good morning to you all~" She skipped to her seat.

Putting her head down, Mikan doze off.

Fifteen minutes later, Narumi skipped in.

"Good morning my lovely little dears~" he greeted.

Some people muttered their greetings, others just remained quiet.

Looking at the empty seat next to Mikan, Narumi sighed, "Natsy should've at least showed up for the introduction of a new student..."

That caught many people's attention.

Chatter filled the room and they began guessing the gender of the student.

"I hope it's a cute girl!" Mochiage exclaimed to Kitsu.

Wakako groaned, "I hope it's a guy. We have too many girls..."

Narumi spoke out the open door, "You can come in now!"

A guy walked in with an easy smile.

"Kawaii~" The girls swooned.

The guy had dark chocolate orbs and spiky hazel hair.

He observed the class as Narumi introduced him, "This is Megumi. He just transferred today and his alice are the elements and he-"

Megumi spotted the sleeping Mikan and called out, "Mi-chan?"

Mikan's head snapped up and gasped in surprise, "Megumi..."

_"'How do they know each other?"_ everyone excluding Narumi though.

"And I was about to mention that Megumi and Mikan are twins." Narumi smiled, and left the room.

_"That explains it..." _The students thought.

Megumi sat in Natsume's empty seat and smiled at Mikan, "It's been a while since we saw each other, and that's how you greet me?"

"Hn. I can ask the same to you." Mikan put her head down to sleep again.

_He's so dead..." _Everyone though, _"Sitting in Natsume's seat... Really?"_

Megumi nudged Mikan, "Hey! I just came back to your life and that's how you greet me?"

Mikan looked up and glared at Megumi, "Screw off, would you? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

Megumi chuckled, "Is that any way to talk to your elder?"

Mikan snorted, "If by elder, you mean three seconds, then yes."

By then, many of the students either left the room or was bored out of their minds during their free period.

Anna and Nonoko had wandered off whereas Sumire and Wakako were hanging out in the room, staring at Megumi with a few other girls.

Koko and Kitsu walked up and greeted Megumi, "Nice to meet ya, I'm Koko and this is my friend Kitsu."

Megumi looked up and smiled, "Same to you, I'm-"

Megumi was cut off with Anna and Nonoko rushing in the room.

"Omigod! Mikan! Megumi! You were nominated to be one of Prince and Princess of the Campus!" Anna squealed.

Mikan stirred awake in her sleep and faced the duo, "What's that?"

Megumi starred at Anna is confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Nonoko went off to pull over a portable chalkboard on wheels while Anna put on her teacher-like glasses.

"The system of the Prince and Princess of the Campus is that it comes with special privileges." Anna began as she used a piec3e of chalk and wrote of the board: **Introducing the System of Prince and Princess of the Campus:** **I**

Nonoko continued, "You have to be nominated by the teachers, based on your grades, rank, alice, family background and/ or by students- based on popularity. And it only happens once a year. Either two Princes, two Princesses or one of each."

Koko stepped in, "Then on the bulletin board down by the teacher's office, there will be a flyer posted about the nominee- name, class, date of entrance at the school, alice(s), rank and education level."

Kitsu chuckled, "The students can vote for the nominee in the teacher's office, by using a permanent marker and draw a tally under the nominee's name on the paper on the head teacher- Misaki-sensei's desk."

Mikan snorted, "That sounds stupid,"

Megumi, on the other hand, glistened, "That sounds fun!"

Mikan shot a glare at him but remained silent.

Anna shook her head, "Mikan, it's not stupid-"

"What comes out of it?" Mikan retorted.

Anna pushed her glasses upwards, when Nonoko attempted to speak, Anna put a hand out and told her, "I'll finish the lesson."

Looking at Mikan, she continued, "You can travel the world, meet famous celebrities with help of the connections in the academy- like Reo who was a student here a few years back and-"

"Wait- Reo as in the Reo Mori?" Megumi cut in.

Anna nodded, "The one and only! Isn't that awesome?"

Mikan and Megumi shared a wry look before Anan continued on her 'lesson'.

"As I was saying, not only do you get to meet celebrities, you get to have an unlimited rabbit and cash credit card provided by the school, you can cut certain classes without trouble and you are to be admired and worshiped by the students."

Mikan laughed, "Worshiped? Are you sure your wording is right?"

Nonoko chuckled, "Worshiped. Some students get so obsessed, they even plead to be the Prince or Princess' servant or built a small temple for them."

Megumi asked, curiously- "Who are the Princes and Princesses of the Campus?"

Anna smiled, "Good question Megumi! Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun from our class, Najihiko Fujisaki and Rima Marshiro from Class 2C, Aoi Hyuuga and Youichi Sakura from Class 2A."

"So we just wait for someone to vote us?" Mikan blew a piece of stray hair from her face.

Nonoko nodded eagerly and grinned, "Yep! Anna and I voted for the two of you!"

"Really? Thanks Anna and Nonoko!" Megumi smiled brightly.

Mikan smiled softly, and muttered a Thanks before dozing off.

Koko faced Kitsu, "Let's go to the office and vote them!" Grabbing Kitsu, Koko fled out of the room.

Anna and Nonoko rushed all over the room spreading the news and soon, more and more students rushed to the teacher's office to vote for the twins.

Nonoko approached Sumire and Wakako- "Nene, did you hear?"

Wakako raised her head, "Hear what?"

"Mikan and Megumi were nominated to be the Prince and Princess of the Campus!" Nonoko squealed.

Sumire screeched, "_What? _But- but I was sure that I would be the nominee!"

Her eyes darted to the sleeping Mikan, her glare burning through Mikan's skull.

Mikan awoke at the fiery glare directed at her and Sumire and Wakako rushed over to Mikan.

"How dare you steal my spot!" Sumire accused.

Mikan sat up confused, "What spot?"

"I was supposed to be nominated this year! And then you come along and- and- steal it from right under my nose!" Sumire cried.

Mikan sighed, "I didn't _steal _it from you. Narumi nominated me."

Sumire was furious, "If you didn't come in and interrupt the peacefulness of 2B, I would've already been the new Princess!"

Wakako, being the loyalist to Permy agreed to Smuire, "Yea! You stole it from Su-chan!"

Mikan's eye twitched as she stood up and began snapping at Sumire, "First of all, _Permy_ you DO NOT speak to me, or anyone, like that! It is disrespectful. Second of all, I was _nominated by Narumi_. It's not like I went to him on my hands and knees and begged to be nominated by kissing a teacher's ass. And lastly, you should go to the salon and straighten your hand or something. Your hair is ugly with a capital U."

The students had fell silent in the room and had focused their attention on Mikan's 'lecture' to Sumire.

Sumire advanced and pointed an accusing finger at Mikan, "Who are you to talk to me like that?"

Megumi got up, grasped her wrist and pulled Sumire's hand down, telling her, "Sumire-san, your face is red- you might want to go cool down and splash some water on it."

Wakako agreed and led Sumire away.

Mikan nodded her head in Thanks to Megumi before jumping out the open window and rushing off to the woods.

* * *

**Me, Being An Idiot, Edited All The Chapters In The Story But I Messed Up Chapter Four And Replaced It With 5...**

**And I Wrote It Quite A While Ago So I Don't Have It Saved Anymore.**

**So I Freaked.**

**And This Took Me About Three Days To Write...**

**T^T**

**Sorry About That.**

**And Even Though This Is Not the Original Chapter Four, I Tried To Make It Similar...**

**So...**

**If You Leave A Review Or Feedback Before You Leave- I'd Appreciate It A Lot ^^**

**Ja Ne~**


	5. Chapter 5: Twins Equal Trouble

Chapter Five: Twins Equal Trouble...

Even before school ended, Megumi had his own fan club- The Megumi Fan Club.

The next day, he was announced Prince of the Campus, along with Mikan over the morning announcements.

Since then, Mikan hadn't said a word to him, or about him.

But Megumi, on the other hand, was really trying to talk to Mikan, like this...

"MI-CHAN~" Megumi called,"Where's my _precious _Mi-chan? Come on out~"

Mikan looked at her fan club and sweetly said,"If any of you can drive Megumi away from me gets a special reward..." and every single member of her fan club set off to work.

Megumi's fan club made sure whatever Mikan's fan club scheming never worked.

* * *

"Oh-my-god!" Mikan groaned.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"Would someone get that Megumi out of my sight?" Mikan cried.

"I think Megumi-kun's pretty nice." Anna smiled.

"Yeah. You think _everyone_'s pretty nice." Koko grinned.

"Shut up!" Nonoko smacked Koko his head, hard.

Just then, Megumi rushed over, embraced Mikan and smiled,"See ya later!" and was about to drag her away.

Mikan's patience limit was oozing over capacity and hell broke loose.

Spirits started coming in the windows and circled Mikan like her loyal servants, the sky grew darker by the second and lightning flashed.

Wind blew in one corner of the classroom, fire started in another, water started flooding the room from another corner, and wood wrapped around desks and chairs while wrapping up some students from another corner, and Megumi was standing as the water and fire circled aroubnd him, wood wrapping around his legs, and wind blew above him."Mi-chan, I really don't want to do this, but you've cross the line."

"Same to you, Megumi." Mikan coldly snapped as one of her spirits hissed at him.

"I've grown pretty strong from all those years of training in Hana-hime's garden, you know." Megumi smirked, a smirk that only a devil can manage.

_"'Hana-hime's garden'? What are they talking about? I don't get it..." _Everyone was confused, even Koko, who was busily struggling in the tightening wood root.

"So what? I have mastered my S.E.C. alice as well, an alice that ran in the family since beginning of time, and sadly you don't even have the teeniest bit of it. How pitiful, Megumi." Mikan coldly smirked.

_"What's 'S.E.C.'?" _everyone wondered.

Megumi growled. Mikan knew well that those words struck him bad, yet she had carelessly shot them at him anyways.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Mikan and Megumi arrived back into the Hana-hime's garden, when they heard hissing voices from the Hana-hime's room. They peeked in the open screen doors to see Yuka and Izumi, their parents, talking._

_"How disgraceful! The heir to the Sakura and Yukihira family, the most powerful combination of blue-blood alice families in centuries and tied to the Hyuugas, yet Megumi doesn't possess the family alice that has ran in our family from beginning of all alices!" Izumi shook his head._

_"I understand, Izumi. He, unlike Mi-chan, has only the elemental alice, nothing more- nothing less! How disgraceful indeed! If the Hyuuga_s _knew, they'll be laughing their heads off!" Yuka tiredly sighed._

_Mikan looked at Megumi, who held his tears in."It's okay, Me-chan, I don't hate you or the fact that you don't have the family alice." then she declared,"And I **never** will!"_

_Megumi and Mikan hugged,"Thanks, Mi-chan for your support and love."_

_Inside the room, Izumi fumed,"Why has God given him to us? With him here, one more mouth to feed I don't mind, but the fact that he doesn't have the family alice stains our name!"_

_"I'd rather have a non-alice son than a son who doesn't have the family alice!" Yuka shook her head in disappointment."Even although Rei doesn't possess the family alice, at least he has a powerful alice, not something like the weak elemental alice."_

_At that, Megumi's tears rolled down his cheeks and he ran off with Mikan chasing after him._

**FLASHBACK END-**

Tears ran down his cheeks, but it wasn't visible to anyone else but Mikan. Memories flashed in her mind as clearly visible tears ran down her cheeks,"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Me-chan." and she ran by her twin's side and they embraced each other.

Suddenly, Megumi and Mikan's head snapped up,"Uh-oh..."

Their alices has gone out of control due to their mixed emotional feelings.

The lightning had moved to the west wing of the elementary school building, while the spirits headed for another. Wind blew outside, with water flooding the hallways, fire flamed in the west wing, while wood started wrapping up the other wing.

The two of them tried to stop their alices, but nothing stopped, even when Mikan used her nullification alice, only Megumi's alice was stopped.

Megumi tried to help Mikan, who was hurting inward due to the powerful alices that she's trying to control.

Persona and Natsume banged the door open while the students were worn out from trying to get out of the locked, alice barrier controlled room, but one look at the flooding hallways made them slam the door shut.

"Mikan! Megumi!" Persona rushed to their sides.

He didn't need to know what happened to figure out that Mikan was eating away at her own life."Breathe, Mikan. Breathe!"

Mikan looked at Persona, smiled, and her alices died down.

But she passed out right after.

Dark shadowy figures appeared- students of the DA class- and took Mikan away.

Megumi was left on the ground with Persona comforting him,"Hey, bro, you okay?"

"_Bro as in brother? Does that mean that Mikan, Megumi, and Persona are siblings?_" everyone was confused, but too tired to exchange confused faces.

"...Leave me alone, Rei." Megumi stood up, jumped out the window, and disappeared in the Northern Woods.

Persona looked around the room and muttered,"Seems like Megumi has improved. But Mikan got stronger by day, eh?"

"What do you mean?" Natsume growled, and kicked a chair across the room.

"I mean, Black Cat, that you'll have new kitties to play with." and he disappeared.

* * *

The next day, the ESP announced that since the elementary school building's destroyed 'due to a _very _horrible storm yesterday', the elementary students would share the middle school building with the middle school students.

Narumi led Class B into their new classroom, and announced,"Same seating please~"

Megumi sat in Natsume's seat, making everyone think,"_Oh, he's so dead when Natsume sees him there._"

Later in the morning period, Mikan walked in with Persona helping her to her seat next to Megumi."You okay, Mi-chan?"

Mikan forced a smile and said,"Good as ever."

_Way _later, Natsume walked in during free period, and was very pissed to find Megumi in his seat.

Flames lit Megumi's hair but he did nothing, he continued to chat with Mikan- with him talking and Mikan nearly dozing off.

"Um, Megumi-kun, there's fire in your hair." Anna quietly pointed at his head.

"Really?" Megumi touched his hair and the flames died down to nothing.

Natsume growled, his aura dangerous.

"Um, Natsume, you can sit with me..." Ruka smiled, worriedly.

"Hn." Natsume walked towards his seat and lifted Megumi up by his collar and said,"Get off my seat, boy."

Mikan's head snapped up and glared coldly at Natsume,"Get your _dirty _hands off him, Hyuuga."

Natsume glared at her and fire was sparkling around her but with a wave of her hand it disappeared."If you don't want anyone getting in trouble with Persona, get your hands off Megumi."

"Don't use Persona to threaten me." Natsume shot her his trademark glare, but released Megumi.

"Let's go, Megumi." Mikan stood up and took Megumi by the hand and teleported away.

Soon after, the heat all through out the middle school building grew higher as Natsume's aura grew darker.

"Natsume's so creepy..." Nonoko whimpered.

"Of course! Natsume's never been embarrassed like that. He's totally embarrassed." Koko smiled.

A nest of fire started in his hair.

"**Natsume! Put it out!**" Koko screamed.

Mikan stepped in through the window with Persona coming in the doorway.

"Causing trouble already, eh?" Persona chuckled.

Mikan walked over to Koko and touched his hair and the fire died out.

"Hn." Natsume looked away.

"Did you know that you've caused 34 students to be sent to the hospital wing due to heat stroke, Black Cat?" Mikan stared at him coldly.

"So what?" Natsume grunted.

"Youichi's one of them. And I'll kill you with my bare hands if anything, I mean _anything_, happens to him, you bastard." Mikan and Persona both shot cold eyes at him.

"Youichi!" Natsume sat up alerted, and growled,"What business do you have with him?i

"My... pawn." Mikan grinned devilishly.

"You-" Natsume started to charge at her, but stopped when Youichi stepped in the room and hugged Mikan.

"Mikan-nee! You promised you would stay with me today!"

"Yes I did, You-chan." Mikan smiled at Youichi and left the room with him.

Persona threw Natsume a glare before disappearing.

* * *

**It took me five days to get this done!**

**I'm running out of ideas! Please gimme some!**

**Well please review! :3**

**Edited!~~ :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Siblings

Chapter 6: Siblings

Mikan met Aoi Hyuuga and Rima Marshiro the next day at the Morning meeting, which is held twice a week. **(A/N:The boys are not here yet.)**

Aoi's already clinging to Mikan, and Rima's reserved, she only moves to take a sip of tea, and then she just stares of into space or to a nearby patch of flowers, which Mikan found creepy.

The boys arrived one by one- Natsume Hyuuga, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Ruka Nogi, Megumi Sakura, and Youichi Sakura, who was clinging tightly to Megumi. Natsume was pissed, because Youichi used to cling to Natsume and ever since Megumi was announced one of the Prince of the Campus, Youichi's been sticking to him.

"Good morning, Mikan-nee!" Youichi smiled as he ran to Mikan for an embrace.

"'Morning, You-chan." Mikan smiled, and believe it or not, Natsume's jealous again- to see his sister clinging to Mikan like Youichi was and wouldn't let go.

"Aoi, come over here." Natsume grunted as he took a seat in between Ruka and Nagihiko.

Aoi looked up at Natsume and said,"In a few minutes, Natsume-nii!"

Natsume was getting more and more pissed every second. The heat in the garden **(A/N: Those of you who have read Shugo Chara, the garden is designed to resemble the Royal Garden in Shugo Chara! So if you want to see how the garden looks like, read Shugo Chara on and find out ^^.)** raised as every moment passed.

Mikan and Megumi didn't feel the heat at all, while the others were burning like roast turkey in the oven, but Rima was cool and calm,"Cut it out, Hyuuga."

"Hn." Natsume muttered, but the heat died down that instant.

"Rima-chan, good morning." Nagihiko smiled.

"G-Good Morning." Rima blushed.

"Oh! Mikan-nee! Did you see Rima-nee blush? It was so cute!" Aoi tugged on Mikan's sleeve.

"Yes, Aoi-chan, I saw it." Mikan kindly smiled at her.

"Mikan-nee is mine and mine only!" Youichi pouted and tugged on Mikan's other sleeve.

"No! She's for me!" Aoi glared at him.

"NO!" Youichi's scream caused Aoi to stumble back to Natsume's arms.

"You-chan! How could you scare her like that?" Mikan scowled.

"Hmph." Youichi turned his head away but his fingers remained clenched against the fabric of Mikan's sleeve.

As Mikan was about to reach towards him with her other hand, Megumi caught her hand,"Leave him be. He's used to have you all to himself, now he's upset that he has to share with Aoi."

Mikan sighed, but dropped her hand.

"Hello, I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki!" Nagihiko had his hand out for a shake.

Megumi took it,"I'm Megumi Sakura and this is my younger twin, Mikan Sakura."

Mikan snickered,"I'm only 3 seconds younger, Megumi."

Nagihiko laughed.

Rima looked up from her tea and the corner of her lip tweeked up.

"Natsume-nii! You saw that? Rima-nee smiled!" Aoi was happily jumping up and down as Natsume growled.

"Yes, I see. I have eyes, I'm not blind."

"Hyuuga, be nice to Aoi." Mikan frowned.

"Hn." Natsume looked away.

"Natsume!" Ruka looked at him.

Persona walked in, and everyone tensed, that is everyone except Mikan, Megumi, and Youichi.

Youichi ran to Persona,"Rei-nii!" Persona welcomed him with outstretched arms.

"Hey, You-chan." and he turned to look at the bored Mikan, the yawning Megumi, Rima who was currently taking a sip of tea, Natsume who wrapped his arms around Aoi to protect her, Nagihiko who glared at Persona, and Ruka, who was petting Usagi nervously.

"Good Morning, Rei-nii." Mikan yawned.

Megumi stretched,"'Morning Rei-nii, you have my Hero sandwich?"

"Yes, I have enough for you, Mi-chan, You-chan, Black Cat, Bunny Boy(**A/N: He actually named Ruka Bunny Boy! I know it's usually Hotrau but...**), Little Princess (Persna's nickname for her), Mini Black Cat (That's Aoi, but she doesn't do missions, and Persona actually adores her), and Purple weirdo (Nagihiko doesn't do missions, but Persona knew him from an incident a few years back, well that's another story...)." Persona revealed two brown grocery bags.

"Purple weirdo..." Nagihiko clenched his fists.

"You are siblings?" Aoi asked Persona.

"Hm? Oh, yes." Mikan replied. Persona sent her a dark aura.

"Except for Persona, 'cos we just add the -nii to it." Mikan lied.

_White Cat, _Persona hissed, _don't blame me if you are found dead tomorrow._

_Try me, Persona-nii. _Mikan added the -nii to add fuel to the fire.

_Persona-nii, Mikan-nee, please stop arguing. We're supposed to meet Father in 20 minutes in his office! _Youichi peeked into the telepathic link.

"C'mon, let me finish my Hero first!" Megumi protested, his mouth full of chewed bagel and cream.

"Who are you talking to, Megumi-kun?" Nagihiko asked, curiously.

"Just talking to my stupid brain, who has a mind of it's own and wants cotton candy." Megumi made up a lie and smiled.

"Oh." Nagihiko replied and took of bite of his Hero sandwich.

Natsume twitched, _Something is going on, and I wanna know what. Stupid Imai, when is she gonna come back? I want a freaking piece of information about the new girl!_

Mikan smiled,"Persona-nii, I'll be leaving." Mikan packed up her Hero to eat along the way to her father's office.

Megumi started to get up, and Youichi followed as he grabbed a Hero along the way out.

"See ya!~" Aoi waved as did Nagihiko.

Persona had already disappeared in thin air by the time they realized Persona was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED, BUT PLEASE LIVE WITH IT.**

**I PROMISE- NOT EXACTLY PROMISE- THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE BETTER AND THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS WILL GET BETTER.**

**I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU REVIEW!**

**THANKS!~~~~~**

**-EDITED :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

Chapter 7: Pain

White Cat's head pounded like a hammer against a nail.

She felt dizzy, and it wasn't the fact that she just returned from a mission with a bullet in her arm.

It was because the loaction of the mission was somehow a place she knew well enough to locate every corner even with a blindfold on.

Mikan had suffered from a minor memory loss a few years ago, but it was just a three month period lost, so it was considered nothing "big."

_Why? I feel like I **should** know the place inside out, but can't..._

_What does it have to do with my childhood? Or my memory loss?_

Suddenly, a blurry image crossed her mind. A flash of raven _hair?_

Another flash of twin crimson _orbs?_

_Natsume? Black Cat?_

_No... that's impossible..._

Mikan collasped by the sakura tree, unable to moved, too tired to move.

Her mask was still on her face, but a mask was simply...

_"...A_**_ disguise, something that can't stay on forvever, soon or later, it has to be taken off, but by who? That is the question._**_"_

Who had said those words to her? Who had planted it in her mind? Oh, just who?

She held her head in between her knees, too tired to think.

* * *

Sunlight and bird chirps woke Mikan up, and through her mask she saw all around her, green leaves and sunlight filled her sight.

Sitting up, she realized her arm was still hurt, and the bullet was still in.

Groaning, she teleported herself to the infirmary wing of the academy.

Her usual doctor, Subaru Imai, atended her wounds.

"White Cat, you should be more careful with your body. You do know you weren't born with an exactly healthy body, right?" Subaru sighed as he bandaged her wounds after removing the bullet of course, "And besides, your parents are very worried, they aren't sure if... if you should continue doing missions."

"It's my business, not theirs, Subaru," Mikan coldly replied.

He sighed, "My little sister will kill me for not informing her of this. You know how protective she is of you, Mikan," He recorded Mikan's body tempature and left the room, "Skip classes today, I'll write you a note,"

"Thanks," Mikan called out, her voice worn and tired as she flopped down on her bed.

She was often "visiting" the infirmary, so she had a special bedroom in it.

And currently, she was staring at her striped white and black walls as her king sized spade canopy bed held her softly.

The breeze blew in, tempting Miakn to sit up and look out the window.

She sighed, _It's all so calming..._

She recalled Subaru talking about his little sister. _Wait, he has a sister? How come I've never met or heard about her? Surely Persona and Subaru would have introduced her to me..._

That was when the pain came again.

Her body felt painful all over, her mind was killing her as not-so-clearly haunting words tuanted her.

_Remember, you can't hide forever... forever... forever..._

She screamed out in pain as the pain went unstoppable and unbearable.

Subaru came rushing in with another doctor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Pain... My... Brain..." Mikan could barely seak as she clutched her head and tossed and turned on her bed.

Subaru immediately activated his alice, but he couldn't take away the pain.

It wasn't an easy pain, it was the kind of pain that was a seed, planted in Mikan's mind, already rooting there, not having any thoughts on leaving...

* * *

**Soo. EDITED. Proud Of Myself xD**

**Leave A Review Behind. Please? C:**


	8. Chapter 8: Her Return

Chapter Eight: Her Return

**Hidden POV:**

I'm back.

From America.

Striding down the airport steps in my two inches Pradas, I slid on my Kate Spade shades.

Behind me, my assistant, Penelope, carried our luggages.

"Miss, when is the car from the academy going to arrive?" she whined, "My legs are killing me,"

Sighing I coldly replied, "I don't know. Why don't you give 'em a call, Pen?"

She flinched and remained silent.

I saw a flash of hazel and I whirled around, _Is it her?_

No. It was just some tourist from elsewhere.

Suddenly, a black limo pulled up to the steps of the airport, bearing the academy logo.

"Oh! It's here!" Penelope squealed, rushing down the steps and she tripped.

Typical.

Gliding towards the limo, I watched from the corner of my eyes as Penelope picked herself up.

Two men in black suits nodded their heads at me as they stepped out of the front seats.

They headed towards Penelope to help with the luggage.

After packing the luggage in the trunk, the four of us climbed into the limo.

Penelope ranted, "I've never rode in a limo before, miss, what about you? Ohmigosh, I'm so excited to see the academy!"

"Shut it!" pulling out a baka gun, I aimed it at her forehead.

Bull's eye. Target acquired.

Smirking, I pulled out my laptop and started looking over the charts and data I've collected, while checking my stocks and sales rate.

I frowned to see one of my bigger stocks had dropped 0.133.

But my lips couldn't help but tug up when I saw one of the sales report, it raised by 3.5%.

Before I knew it, we had arrived to the academy, with it's beautifully tainted windows, richly colored walls and great iron gates.

My upturned lips tugged down.

Under this facade, only a handful in all of the world knew what really hides beneath this beautiful lie.

This academy's home to one of the most dangerous and top murderous and dangerous spy agency, money-hungry people, and a liar's society.

No one in here was trusted by me when I last left three years ago. And I don't intend to change that.

No one. Except the class I grew up with- 2B.

We were always on our own, the most powerful class in the academy and although we were just primary schoolers back then, even the seniors and some teachers feared our presence.

Because of two reasons.

One, Natsume Hyuuga- the Black Cat and the core of 2B's power.

Two, 2B's alices- the useful resoucres and tools to climb to the top of the academy and make other students bow down to us.

The only things I loved about this lie was my family and friends in it, and of course, my money and my research lab.

Although the money was dirty money, stained with blood.

The great iron gates opened, and the limo drove in slowly, up to my little home.

Because I spend so much time in my lab, the higher ups of the academy built a two story home for me. After all, I make money for them with my research and inventions.

The second floor was my research lab, and the ground floor had a kitchen, two bathrooms, living room, a storeroom, two guestrooms and one master room.

In the garage was my flying duck scooter, other junk and my purple Ferrari (Although I can't ride it, _yet._ But that's outside the walls of the academy, inside, the higher ups have given permission.)

Penelope sat up slowly- awakening from her "sleep", and looked out the tinted window, "We're here, Miss," she announced cheerfully.

"I know, idiot," I snapped as I stepped out.

The two men in black were already unloading my luggage to the front door of my house.

I strode over to the front door, carefully not stepping on the luggage and unlocked it.

Penelope followed behind me and brought our luggage inside.

"Whoa!~" she squealed in amazment at the sight of my house.

I sighed, sometimes I wonder why did I ever hire her?

Outside, I heard the two men leave with the limo.

Sliding off my shades, I looked around, nothing had changed in the three years I was gone, but there was no dust any where.

"Pen, the third door on the right of the hall is your room." I told her as I headed for the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, I smiled a bit.

As I expected, they had stocked it with my favorite food, from my crab cakes to the mango puddings I love so much.

The telephone rung.

I walked out of the kitchen and answered the call.

"Imai Residence."

_Imai-san, I heard you're back from America, so I decided to give you a call._

Yuu. The class president.

I remained silent. Why would he contact me now?

_S-so... Hyuuga-san wants to see you..._

Oh. Now that's the straight point.

Sighing, I replied "Tell him I'll meet him by the sakura tree in thirty minutes."

I heard some background noises and then his voice.

_Oi. Imai, you'd better be in the room in fifteen or else..._

"What are you going to use to threaten me? I have nothing you can use against me," I coldly snapped.

He sighed, _I know, but it's an emergency._

I was alarmed, "What kind?"

_Newbie._

"I'll be there in ten." I hung up.

Pulling out my laptop, I booted it up and ran a hard disk CD in.

_GAKUEN ALICE **TOP CLASSIFICATION LEVEL: A** |STUDENT INFORMATION|_

**-{_Enter Passcode_}-**

Typical.

I typed in 'AliceTypeFour'.

Bingo. I was in.

Even after three years, the academy haven't even bothered to upgrade the 'top secret file security.'

Putting my laptop into a case, I got on my duck scooter.

"Pen, I'm going out. Start dinner if I'm not back in three hours," I instructed.

She replied, "Yes, Miss!" from her room.

I rode the duck scooter up to the elementary divison, and entered through an open window of class 2B.

Or, what was remained of it.


	9. Chapter 9: The Abandoned Classroom

Chapter Nine: The "Abandoned" Classroom

**Hotrau's POV:**

Three years.

It's been three years since I last saw this room...

The clicks of my heels echoed off the iron walls of the room.

Three years ago, this room was like any other room in the building- a classroom where proper, obiedent students walked their first steps in education.

Three years later, this room was now a secret base to Class 2B.

The cement walls painted in white that 2B used to draw graffiti on was no more.

In it's place was secure and sound-proof iron walls.

But behind one iron wall was the "Wall of Dreams". On it was pictures drawn by 2B members of their dreams come true. Outside of this place. Outside of this lie. But within our family of friends. Photos of happy times decorated the wall as well.

I noticed the recently added pictures on the wall when I flipped the iron wall to switch with the Wall of Dreams.

A recent 2B picture took in Central Town. Most of them were smiling. Some, like Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga held a blank look on their faces.

The two wooden doors located in the front and the back of the room have been replaced by iron doors with top tech security.

Whoever tried to intrude either fell into booby traps by the door or was captured in a cage.

Smart boards replaced the chalkboard at the front and back of the room.

The tables and benches were still in it's place in half of the room, the side towards the doors. That was to symbolize the past of Class 2B.

The other side of the room, where the windows were located was home to rows of small study desks and Netbooks on them with comfortable cushioned armchairs tucked under the tables. That's the symbol of the present of Class 2B.

The Netbooks brought back memories.

I remembered designing them and made sure each one was unique and matched each person in Class 2B's personality.

The rainbow of colors of the Netbooks made me smile a bit.

The windows were always left open.

But the frames of the windows are where the sensors were.

If you were a 2B member, they would let you in. If you weren't, they would bounce you out due to an alice barrier, but if you were so determined to get in and head up for a second try- you'll meet the wrath of Hyuuga's alice stone's flames and burn to crisp.

Because of Iinchou's alice stone, all the others saw this room as an abandoned, messy room with ripped papers, broken pencils, abandoned erasers and chalkboards with doodles on them.

Plopping down in my seat, I dialed Hyuuga's number.

_Who seeks a death wish?_ was his greeting.

"You wish to kill your knowledge?" I replied.

_Imai. Where are you?_

"Where else but our home?" I replied.

_Hang on, we'll be right there._

Then he hung up.

Trailing my manicured finger nail against the star logo on the violet Netbook on my desk, I pulled out a mirror from one of the drawers and a photo of me from three years ago from another drawers.

Looking at my reflection, I sighed as I compared it to the me in the photo from three years ago.

I had outgrew the shoulder length hair, so now they were elbow length and with dark violet streaks of high lights in them.

A while back, I had grew out my baby face- showing my high cheekbones and good face structure.

My violet eyes are attracting and abstracting than ever, the pupils looking like all-knowing- scaring many out of the way.

Three years in England changed me. I came back with a slight accent and a new look.

Three years ago, I was a model student, now- a model student _and_ a bad ass kid. Just as bad as Hyuuga.

Flopping down on the cushioned arm chair, I stretched my head back and tears creeped out of the corners of my eyes- unconsciously.

Surprised, I wiped them away and thought about _her._

She was always one to bring smiles to my face. She was always one to keep me happy.

Mikan. _Mikan, I miss you..._

"I-Imai, a-are you crying?"

My head snapped up to the voice.

Ruka. Ruka Nogi. The Japanese- French mix of a guy. Blond hair and caring blue eyes. Kneeling on the windowsill, the sun beamed on his golden hair as he made eye contact with me.

Biting my lower lip, I don't reply.

He slid off the windowsill and walked over to me.

Leaning his backside on the side of my desk, he reached his hand over to wipe my tears.

I flinched away at his touch and stared at him through the blurry view of my eyes.

He was more gentle and hesitant on his next attempt, and brushed away my tears with his thumb gently.

After my view was clear, he looked at my face, as if in search for something lost.

I tried my best to glare at him, but it was impossible.

"Imai..." Ruka's fingers trailed along my jawline.

"W-what?" I held in a long breath.

"I... Missed you." Ruka looked away, at the doors.

"I did too," I admitted.

Taking me by surprise, he pressed his lips against mine with his eyes closed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are we interrupting a 'moment' here?" Hyuuga's solid voice interrupted our reunion.

We broke apart and Ruka blushed like crazy, but I was annoyed. "Hyuuga."

Everyone else in 2B smiled at me and chorused, "Welcomes back, Hotrau-san,"

Hyuuga bluntly told me, "The name's Mikan Sakura."

The name struck me. _No... It must be another Mikan Sakura... It can't possibly be her. Her parents would never- _I laughed aloud bitterly, _Who am I kidding? They can't wait to use her and bring in more bloody stained money._

"Hotrau, you okay?" Anna looked at me, worried.

I glanced at her and nodded. Getting up from my armchair, I brought my laptop with me.

Connecting it with the Smart Board, I pulled up the the CD and updated it to the latest version via school security.

_GAKUEN ALICE **TOP CLASSIFICATION LEVEL: A** |STUDENT INFORMATION|_

**-{_Enter Passcode_}-**

'AliceTypeFour'

Scanning to the alphabetical order of last names, I got to the letter S.

Sakura was the first one.

Then I looked up Mikan.

_|**Sakura**, Mikan|_

Clicking on the little file icon next to her name, the Smart Board showed her basic information.

The student picture... was of her.

I grit my teeth while making a mental note to visit my brother and find the updates on her.

_**Date of Birth:** Jan 1, XXXX_

_**Class of Attendance:** 2B_

_**Any siblings residing on school properties? If yes, list name(s):** Yes. Persona (Rei), Megumi, and Youichi_

Hyuuga looked pissed when he saw Persona-nii and You-chan's names listed as her siblings.

"That little-"

"Natsume, you okay?" Ruka asked.

"Hn." Natsume glared at the wall.

"That's it?" Sumire whined.

I looked at a mini tab on the corner of the page and clicked on it.

**[|RESTRICTED|]**

I tried hacking it, but no matter what I tried- nothing let us.

"What? There is something Hotrau can't hack?" Koko exclaimed.

I sighed, "Apparently."

_The school knew. They knew that we were hacking into their system. They baited us and we took it. They're watching our every step..._

Koko gasped as he read my thought, and trembled.

"What happened, Koko?" Yuu, the class president asked.

"What- what will happen to us? To our future?" Koko whispered in my direction.

I thought for a moment, "We'll take cautious steps. We'll put up more security."

"What are you talking about?" Sumire- or shall I call Permy- was literally pulling all her hair out.

"The school knows." Koko whispered.

A wave of silence hit us.

"H-How long have they known?" Yuu asked quietly.

"Probably as long as we've had the hard drive. They dropped the bait and we nibbled it like idiots." I silently cussed myself for being so stupid, thinking that maybe everything in life was easy.

"Whoa, Hotrau, you have an English accent!" Wakako exclaimed. "It's so sexy!"

I shot a glare at her but my lips twitched.

Mutters of agreement arose in the group. "Thank you," I answered.

"And now back to the planning of our future?" Mochi smiled.

I shut down my laptop and sat back in my seat as did everyone else. Putting a finger against my lips, it was the ultimate signal for us that we might be recorded, so our words were restrained.

Opening our Netbooks, we logged onto our chat room and talked.

The conclusion from our conversation:

We'll run. Away from this place. Away from this prison.

Soon. Soon.

That's when we split apart, leaving the room and silently retreating to our dorms or in Hyuuga's case, to the Northern woods and Ruka to the Animal Barn.

Ruka... Our kiss... What did it mean for us?

"When were you going to tell me you were back?" a voice called from behind me.

I turned around swiftly.

"Onii-san."

* * *

**^^ Chapter Nine Uppp.**

**And Edited C;**


End file.
